


Give and Take

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass, Blood and Injury, Bruises, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Minor, Minor Injuries, Sexist Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Collection of hurt/comfort oneshots to feature various pairings (and possibly multiple fandoms depending on what I feel like/what people prompt).1. Lou/Debbie - Bloody Kisses2. Lou/Debbie - Bruises3. Natasha/Sue - Impact4. Lou/Daphne - Massage5. Lou/Debbie - Broken Glass





	1. Bloody Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/pairing suggestions welcome in the comments, I reserve the right not to write them if I can't do anything with them. 
> 
> Next two planned are both Lou/Debbie and the prompts are "bruises" and "broken glass".
> 
> I originally started this to prove I didn't just write angst, and the first three prompts are bruises, broken glass, and bloody kisses. Make of that what you will.

Lou was late home. Lou is never late home, and Debbie hates the way it leaves her pacing, because Lou is never late home, except that she is, and there's no way Debbie can go to bed without knowing she's back and okay. Lou is amazing, more than capable of holding her own and not afraid to fight dirty if needs be, and really, Debbie still finds that amazingly hot... but these days it's also worrying. When she was younger it had been intoxicating to have someone fight for her, and Lou had, more than once. Not that many times though, because Debbie wasn't actually all that comfortable being treated like a prize to be won. She'd made her choice, after all, and Lou never made her feel like a trophy. Eventually she'd managed to persuade the blonde that she had her own ways of dealing with unwanted attention. There was still a little bit of a thrill to it though, because... well. Nobody had ever made her feel like she was worth fighting for before. 

The door opened and it seemed to echo in the dark silence of the empty club, and Debbie's right there waiting, though if it's anyone but Lou they would probably be making an effort to be stealthier right now. Sure enough, it's a familiar figure silhoutted in the doorway and Debbie lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as Lou flicks on the light. 

And then suddenly all the tension that had bled out of her is right back where it came from.

There's a bruise over one eye, already dark but still swelling up, stark against Lou's pale skin, and her lip's swollen, blood on her chin and Debbie wants to be sick. 

She crosses straight over, striding into Lou's personal space without a second thought and glaring up at her, a challenge in her eyes, an unspoken demand for an explanation. 

Lou stares back, there's not really a challenge in her eyes but there is a heat burning there that still brings a flush to Debbie's cheeks because the way Lou looks at her never really gets old. Still. She's not about to let lust distract her from the important question at hand, but Lou's expression is set in stone with the hint of an impish grin dancing on her lips and no sign of an explanation in sight. 

"...Alright, fine, be like that. What the fuck happened?"

"Got in a fight."

"Well, that much I'd guessed. Care to elaborate?"

"I was riding home and I saw two assholes on a moped corner a girl and try to grab her bag. One of them hit her."

"So you got off your bike and intervened?"

"Yup."

"...You're a fucking idiot, you know that, right? They could have had a knife, they could have had a hammer, they could have had acid, they could have had a gun..."

"Nah. They weren't experienced enough for that. It was all too... desperate. Nothing slick about it. The girl managed to shove the bike over before one of them had gotten off, the other one got a couple of lucky hits in on me before I got him on the ground."

"...Weren't you wearing a tie earlier?"

Lou shrugged, and there's no sign of a wince on her features even though Debbie's pretty sure it must hurt. A fight always leaves an ache in the bones, even if it's as quick as Lou's trying to make out. Debbie's not entirely sure she believes that either, but it's not worth picking what would apparently be the second fight of the evening over, even if this time it would be with words not fists. Really, she's just grateful Lou's come back at all, and that heady rush of adrenaline is practically an aphrodisiac. It's not really the time for that either though. 

"...Citizen's arrest?"

"What?"

"Well, not exactly. I got him on the ground, tied his wrists, made sure the girl was okay. She was already on the phone to the police at that point. I just got back on my bike to come home. I was already late and I don't like cops. Besides, they would have just wanted me to go in for statements and all that bullshit, and I would have been even later. I know what you get like when I'm late. I didn't really want to do that to you."

Debbie's almost dizzy with relief, but she can see the sense in that, and also the realisation that Lou was being considerate of her even during a FIGHT is something that's... pretty amazing. Without thinking she leans up for a kiss, and Lou's only too glad to meet her halfway, hands hot and tight on Debbie's waist as Lou somehow drags her in further, pressing them closer together when Debbie would already be prepared to swear there was no air between them. The kiss is hot and rough and sweet all at once, and all Debbie can taste is iron and it burns on her tongue because Lou is hurt and this is Lou's blood and this isn't right but fuck she can't quite help how turned on she is right now... 

When they finally break apart, Debbie is pretty sure she let out some kind of involuntary moan by the way Lou is staring at her, and when she glances at the mirrored panel on the side she can see traces of Lou's blood smeared on her own lips and chin. It's not a good look, and she hates it, but there's something feral about it anyway that she can't deny, and she takes a few breaths to try to calm her pounding heart down, because Lou is the one hopped up on adrenaline in this situation. 

She swallows, flexing her hands until they stop shaking, until they're no longer balled into fists at her sides, and she reaches out to Lou. 

"...I'm glad you're okay. C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. Do I need to wrap your knuckles?"

"...Maybe."

"...Idiot."

"You love me."

"Yes. I do."


	2. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Debbie's a poledancer in this one, you can view it as an au, or as another way to make money before they make it big.

When Debbie walked out of the club into the back alley, wrapped in her coat against the cold, hair still wet. She paused, sensing someone behind her, and her fingers tightened on the handle of the blade in her pocket for protection as she turned. It was well-known that in this line of business sometimes the customers could get a little... overly familiar. All the girls carried something. 

The neon lights flashed off platinum blonde hair and Lou stepped out of the shadows, clad in leather and eyeliner. 

"Good show tonight."

Debbie grins, relaxing a little and stepping closer, hands still in her pockets. 

"Thanks. You enjoy it?"

"I did."

"I didn't know you were coming tonight?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Didn't think I was going to skip seeing your first headline night though did you?"

"I hoped. I know sometimes scheduling doesn't allow."

"I made sure tonight."

Lou stepped forward, closing the distance between them, eyes shining like diamonds even in the low light. 

"...You really are stunning, you know that?"

"...Really?"

Debbie's blushing a little despite herself, and her voice is soft, because Lou has a way of stripping away every layer of protection she has with only a few words. 

"Really. You are incredibly talented, disciplined and hard-working. You are also absolutely fucking gorgeous. I am so fucking proud of you, and I love you so much."

Debbie finally stepped in, closing the gap between them and leaning into Lou's embrace, loving the way the blonde's arms come so easily around her waist, drawing her close like she belongs there, because she does. 

"...Even after all this time?"

"Even moreso after all this time. You must be exhausted though. You always give 100% to everything you do, and tonight was no exception."

"I am. I can feel it, I'll be honest."

"I'm not surprised. I didn't even know some of those things were physically possible."

"I've been working hard at it. Did it... bother you?"

"Have you ever known me to be jealous, darling?"

"Mmmm... no, but sometimes I worry."

"All the dancers were great tonight. Maybe pass my congratulations on tomorrow though?"

"...Should I be jealous?"

"You know I only have eyes for you. It's kinda late. Wanna go home?"

"...Yeah. I do. Please."

Lou smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. 

"...Alright. C'mon. I've got the bike."

"...You mean I don't have to walk?"

"Baby I'm not making you walk all the way home in those shoes. I know you're exhausted and sore. C'mon."

Debbie actually moaned in relief, and Lou laughed as she wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging the Ocean back to the end of the alley. She hopped on the bike, and Debbie climbed on behind her, wrapping up tight around her waist and pressing close, closing her eyes and focusing on the feeling of Lou's body right up against her because there's nothing better.

The journey home wasn't nearly so long on the bike, and when they got there, Lou hopped off, shaking her hair out as she took her helmet off and set it on the shelf. She grinned as she looked at Debbie, who was making no effort to move. 

"...You alright there baby?"

"...Yeah. I'm just... tired."

Lou laughed and picked Debbie up easily, grinning.

"...C'mon. Time for bed?"

"Oh fuck yes please. You know I love how strong you are, right?"

"I aim to please."

Debbie laughed as Lou carried her up the several flights of stairs to their dingy apartment and set her on the bed. 

"You like my costume?"

"Which one? But yes, I liked them all."

"Mmm..." Debbie purred, eyes half-closed, sultry and satisfied, "...Did they look familiar?"

"A few, yes. You look beautiful in anything though. 

"You always say that."

"It's true."

"Thank you. I'll tell you now though, I'm way too tired for anything... physical."

"Don't worry, I don't have any kind of nefarious designs on you."

"Imagine my relief."

Lou chuckled, stroking Debbie's hair gently back behind her ear.

"Can I offer my assistance in getting undressed?"

"Mmm... Depends if you have an ulterior motive?"

"Maybe a small one?"

"Lou, I'm too tired for-"

"Nothing like that..." Lou lifted her hand, brushing a kiss over her knuckles, "Nothing like that. Promise."

"...Okay then, what is it like?"

"While I was admiring you earlier, I noticed you'd picked up a few bruises... you really should be more careful, Deb."

"Have I? I hadn't even noticed... Where?"

She lifted her head a little, peering down at her body as if trying to see them through her clothes. 

"Your legs mostly. It's not easy to see them through the fishnets but I know what I'm looking for."

"Mmm... what's your ulterior motive then, Mrs Miller?"

"Well, Mrs Miller..." Debbie shook with laughter on the bed, smiling up at her with those bright, beautiful eyes, "I thought perhaps I could kiss them better? Show you the tender loving care you deserve, and maybe help them heal up a little faster."

"...Really, Lou? You wanna kiss my bruises better?"

Lou's smile was soft as she gazed back into Debbie's eyes. 

"...Is that okay with you?"

"...Yes Lou, if you like... that's okay with me."


	3. Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Amaranthe

They were all of them dusty and bruised up after the battle, the same way they always were after one of the seemingly weekly incidents in New York these days. As far as Tasha knew, some of the greatest minds in the history of humanity were engaged in trying to work out what had changed to make Earth the latest stop on some kind of intergalactic hyperlane, meaning that suddenly they were seeing a lot more activity than ever before. Then again, she lived with some of those brightest minds, and really her faith in them was limited. 

She was waiting for the last SHIELD pickup back to the tower, dutiful to the last even when really her status entitled her to primary evacuation when things were over. She couldn't relax until she could be absolutely confident that all the loose ends were mopped up, and so she stood down when Phil did, because Phil would never stand down unless it was really time to do so. She was exhausted, but her feet were braced shoulder-width apart and her shoulders were back. She stood straight, eyes clear, because after some of the missions she'd pulled on either side, this battle was nothing. She was tired, but it certainly wasn't something she was about to show. She didn't broadcast vulnerability. 

She smiled a little as she saw a huge, familiar, orange form approaching, something blue cradled in his arms. 

"Hey Ben. Good to see you. Thanks for the assist."

"No problem Tasha, always happy to help out..." He hesitated, and held out his arms, and Tasha felt her stomach turn as she realised it was Sue she was carrying. The blonde was positively snow white, but her eyes were open and clear and that was a relief. Tasha stroked a curl of blonde hair back behind her ear, taking a moment to steady her voice before she spoke because although certain trusted individuals knew about their relationship it wasn't exactly something she wanted to broadcast. 

"...Sue?"

"Hey Tasha..."

The Russian's eyes flicked up to Ben's, razor-sharp and demanding of an explanation. 

He would have held his hands up in surrender if they hadn't been full of something precious and fragile. 

"...Don't look at me, I just found her."

"I was... invisible, doing some disruption behind the lines. I got caught in a blast and it slammed me into a wall. I kept my shields up until the battle finished because I didn't particularly want to be discovered like that, and I wasn't sure I could defend myself. Unfortunately when I dropped them and could really focus on things I realised that I'd smashed my communicator and that I'd ended up behind a dumpster and mostly out of line of sight, and that most personnel seemed to be engaged in places other than where I was. Fortunately Ben was looking for me."

"Is anything broken?"

"Just badly bruised I think. It hurts though."

"I bet it does..."

Tasha's professional friendly mask was still perfectly in place, and her hands were steady, but Sue's eyes were on hers and there was a need in them, a vulnerability in them that she couldn't deny. 

Ben sighed. 

"...Can Susie maybe come back with you? You've got Bruce at the tower if something goes wrong but if she comes back with us it's really just me and Johnny and... well, the two of us probably aren't that much use? Besides, she'd rather be with you."

Tasha smiled. 

"I'm sure there's room on the transport. C'mon. We'll be moving out soon. Want me to carry you?"

Sue grinned, raising an eyebrow. 

"Think you can?"

"Oh, is this a challenge now?"

Tasha laughed, and Sue laughed with her as Ben handed her over to the redhead, who took her easily and took advantage of the private moment to press a soft soft kiss to her temple in passing.

"Alright Ben. Don't worry, she'll be right as rain soon enough. I'll take care of her."

"Thanks Tasha. I knew you would."

"Always."


	4. Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is both prompted by, and for, Akuma.

"Really Kluger? It's not /that/ hard."

"No, you're right, it's /not/ that hard, which is why it would be /really/ nice if maybe you could stop improvising and let us get /one/ take which sticks to the /fucking/ script."

"Tch. Yeah. Like it's /me/ who has the problem here..."

He was smirking as he turned away and Daphne gritted her teeth against the urge to lash a kick out into his back. She knew how to fight. She'd picked up some from the stuntwomen, some from the trainers... and more from Lou. Debbie and Constance had shared a few tips too, but really, when it came to fighting dirty, Lou had the best tips. 

"Alright... We're gonna take a break, reset, everyone go take fifteen."

"You wanna come back to my trailer? Maybe... practice a little?"

The asshole waggled his eyebrows at her, and Daphne couldn't even remember his name. Frankly at this point, she didn't care, and it was a struggle to keep her contempt off her face. Really, having to go along to get along was starting to get really fucking old. 

"...I think you'll be able to run your lines just fine, as long as you can find someone to read them for you."

She turned around to head for her trailer, and when he made a grab for her, she turned her hand to dig her nails in between the tiny bones of his wrist, smiling sweetly all the while with poison in her eyes. 

"What the fuck, you whore-"

"Oh, baby. You don't get paid enough to afford me."

Trying not to show how shaken she was, Daphne walked out, making a beeline for her trailer without looking to either side. Really, she was not in the mood to deal with people right now. Every inch of her ached from the constant running. She'd worked on worse movie sets than this, but she had definitely also worked on better ones, and today the director was pissy and taking it out on everyone else. 

She flopped face down on her bed and took a few deep breaths, trying not to cry and telling herself that she only had to get through a few more hours. There wasn't a night shoot tonight, and maybe she could swing by the club tonight to let her hair down and just... decompress. She wanted a drink. She wanted to fuck, too, and hell, maybe Lou would be amenable. She usually was when a girl needed a good time. 

There was a knock at her trailer door, and Daphne couldn't suppress her groan as she dragged herself back to her feet. 

"Look, fucker, maybe I didn't make myself clear-"

"...I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Daphne just stopped for a moment and stared, mouth open, before she stepped back to give the newcomer admission to her trailer. 

Lou grinned and climbed the steps, pausing only to give Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek on her way past. She's all leather and confidence and sex appeal and /fuck/ Daphne just wants to melt. 

"...Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Figured maybe you'd like to see a friendly face. Can I take it that maybe you're not having a good day?"

"Not at all. My costar is a sexist dick who thinks I'm an idiot and blames every fuck up on me, the director's in a pissy mood and is taking it out on everyone. My head hurts, my body's even worse off and honestly I just... I'm done. I'm done."

Lou was already sitting on the bed, and Daphne flopped next to her, leaning easily into Lou's side, loving the way Lou's arm came up so naturally to tuck her in closer as she pressed a kiss to Daphne's temple. 

"...Understandable baby. Well, how about I see if I can make it better?"

"Mmmm... promise?"

Lou laughed, and Daphne turned her head where it was resting on Lou's shoulder just to smile up at her. 

"...Promise. And I know just how to make a start. C'mere baby, let me take off your clothes."

"This just gets better and better..."

Lou laughed as Daphne purred and kissed her again. 

"C'mon, play along, I don't want you to get in the shit if your costume gets ripped."

Daphne laughed and shifted back to ease her shirt off. Lou grinned, helping her get undressed, folding everything and setting it carefully aside before she urged Daphne onto the bed, face down. 

"You're hurting, huh?"

"Oh god yes."

Daphne groaned as Lou's familiar hands slid down the planes of her back, and it felt like things were already sliding back into place. Really, no matter what she had to deal with, the bullshit was so much easier these days when she had friends at her back, and even more importantly, when she had Lou.


	5. Broken Glass

It was late. The club was finally closed, and the staff had gone home. Most of the clean-up was done, and Lou was finishing up the last few things herself. She never left anything undone at the end of the night, and there were habits left unbroken from the days when she really had been doing it on her own. It was less lonely these days, in a lot of ways, but mainly she was just glad to have Debbie back. 

The Ocean was doing the last round, clearing glasses abandoned around the place and bussing them to the kitchen for clean up. It had become their usual evening routine before falling into bed together and honestly it was Lou's favourite part of the day. 

She felt Debbie's arms slide around her waist, and relaxed back into the Ocean's body. Debbie really seemed to like cuddling up to her back for some reason, and honestly Lou couldn't find it in herself to argue. She liked it too. It was Debbie's way of being involved even in domestic chores. Of course, in the normal course of things, it was Debbie doing the dishes, and Lou quite enjoyed taking the opportunity to turn the tables and crowd her up against the counter. Debbie seemed fairly amenable to the arrangement too.

"Tired, baby?"

"Mmm... yeah... and you?"

"Yeah. Looking forward to calling it a night. Want me to grab a dish towel? I can dry while you wash?"

"Yeah... it'll make it go faster. Almost do- fuck."

Lou hissed, pulling her hand back from the water which was now stained with red, and Debbie echoed her hiss.

"Oh... ouch, darling. C'mon, let me take care of that, then I'll finish the washing up..."

"Fuck..."

Lou offered no resistance as Debbie guided her to a stool and made her sit down before turning away to grab the first aid kit. 

"C'mon. Let me see."

Lou held her hand up, and Debbie examined it carefully, grateful for the bright lights of the kitchen. 

"...Okay, it's not too bad. Sliced your thumb, not /too/ deep, but at least it's a clean cut. Let me get some antiseptic on it and check for splinters..."

Lou hissed again as Debbie wiped an antiseptic wipe over the cut, wincing and only just resisting the urge to yank her hand away. Debbie rolled her eyes but she smiled all the same. 

"C'mon you big baby..."

"That seems unwarranted..."

"Let me get a bandage on it... there, gauze and bandaged... I know it might seem like overkill but with where it is this is the best way to keep the gauze in place and keep pressure on it... Just keep it elevated and I'll get the rest of the glasses done."

"Oh just leave them for the morning, it's fine."

"It's no trouble, and I don't want Farah or Peggy to cut themselves with the broken glass in the dishwater that they don't know about."

Lou sighed because she knew Debbie was right but that didn't make her any happier about it. Instead she watched as the Ocean washed up the last few glasses, drying them carefully and setting them aside, then she carefully drained the bowl and made sure the broken glass ended up in the bin. 

"...Okay. Are we done now?"

Debbie laughed and walked over, looping her arms lightly around Lou's neck and leaning in for a kiss. Lou was happy to oblige, and also enjoying being eye-level with Debbie's breasts. It was a nice place to be.

"...We're done, if you're done ogling me. How about we head upstairs and I help you get undressed..."

"Now you're talking..."

"Are you always this frisky when you're injured?"

"Are you complaining?"

Debbie laughed and took Lou's other hand, tugging her gently off the stool and towards the stairs. 

"Not at all. C'mon. Time for bed."


End file.
